pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandibuzz
|} Mandibuzz (Japanese: バルジーナ Vulgina) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 54. Biology Mandibuzz is a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head. It has a tan ruff at the base of its neck, and shaggy darker brown wings with gray tips. Mandibuzz also has shaggy brown tail feathers. It has decorated itself with bones — a jaw with sharp teeth — to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons. Mandibuzz lives in nests made from the bones it finds. Weakened prey is dragged back to this nest after Mandibuzz swoops down on it from the sky. Mandibuzz is a female only species with no true male counterpart. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Two Mandibuzz made their anime debut in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!. A Mandibuzz under the ownership of Katharine appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!. Minor appearances Mandibuzz made her first appearance in the intro of Black — Victini and Reshiram. A Mandibuzz appeared in PK22. Dino also owns a Mandibuzz, which appeared in A Unova League Evolution! in the scoreboard of the full battles in his battle against Katharine. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Mandibuzz appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mandibuzz was used by one of the Seven Sages to fend off several Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Miruto has a Mandibuzz that she attempted to use to fly to the top of Mt. Serables. Before she can, Ryouga stops her due to flying on the mountain being dangerous. Another Mandibuzz appears as a Burst form of Lukov. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Village Bridge ( )}} (Always has )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 274}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bone Rush|Ground|Physical|25|90|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=630 |name2=Mandibuzz |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Despite Special Attack being its lowest stat, Mandibuzz awards Special Attack s when defeated. * Mandibuzz and Vullaby can be seen as counterparts to and . Mandibuzz and Braviary share a base stat total of 510, evolve from their pre-evolutions starting at level 54, and are both part . Mandibuzz and Vullaby are exclusive to Black, , and Moon, while Braviary and Rufflet are to White, White 2, and Sun. Whereas Mandibuzz and Vullaby can only be female, Braviary and Rufflet can only be male. Origin Mandibuzz is based on an , most closely resembling a with the prominent ruff of a . Its design also bears resemblance to stereotypical "savages" or s. The row of teeth around its waist resembles an apron. According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, Vullaby and Mandibuzz were added late into the development of . When Mandibuzz was originally created by James Turner, it was unrelated to , but it was later decided to use its design as a counterpart to Braviary. Name origin Mandibuzz may be a combination of or mandil and . Vulgina may be a combination of vulture and regina (Latin for queen). In other languages |fr=Vaututrice|frmeaning=From and |es=Mandibuzz|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Grypheldis|demeaning=From and eldest |it=Mandibuzz|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버랜지나 Beorenjina|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=禿鷹娜 / 秃鹰娜 Tūyīngnà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Мандибазз Mandibazz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Grypheldis fr:Vaututrice it:Mandibuzz ja:バルジーナ pl:Mandibuzz zh:秃鹰娜